The physically impaired or the infirm, and particularly those confined to wheelchairs or the like, have difficulty in opening doors to permit passage from one room to another of a dwelling or other building. For example, it is particularly difficult to open a door and at the same time to maneuver a wheelchair through the door opening. Prior to the present invention, there has been no effective way known to the inventors hereof for accomplishing this other than with the assistance of others. This assistance is not always available and is otherwise a burden. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for opening a door with a minimum effort on the part of the user, and particularly adaptable to the physically impaired or the like who are otherwise unable to open a door in the conventional manner.